The Dating Website
by epicluna
Summary: Gary Oak goes undercover on a dating site to find his true love. Guess who he finds! Palletshipping and Yaoi  shonen-ai , wil some swearing. Enjoy!


Yo guys! :D Welcome to my new story! XD

I know I haven't posted in a while, and I'm sorry! Please take me back! *pleads*

This is written in a different style to my other stories, just to help it flow better. There's quite a bit of strong language, but whatever! ;) I have no problem with homosexuality (well duh, I'm writing a Yaoi fanfic!), but there is some language that may be offensive near the middle/end of this story. Sorry!

Thank you to LollingontheBeach and BlueTwoShoes for letting me use their names :D you'll see why ;)

I don't own Pokemon. Drat. It is owned by Satoshi Tajiri and the Pokemon Company. Double drat.

Please R+R+E! ;)

Gary opened his laptop, taking advantage of the hotel's free wi-fi service. He groaned as his Acer loaded – it had the worst battery life in the world, and the 50% limitations were not helping! When he finally loaded it up, he immediately clicked onto his search engine. Gary typed in what he had grown accustomed to typing in over the months – . He snickered. A few months ago, he'd have found the whole "online dating" process a complete farce! But Brock had introduced him to it (of course he would be the one!), and now Gary was hooked. It was like Facebook for a bored teenager or Fanfiction for an otaku. He scrolled through the newbies – LollingontheBeach looking for a soul mate, BlueTwoShoes looking for a short term relationship, AshKetchup101 looking for a long term relationship, Pokemontwilight13 looking for – WAIT, WHAT? AshKetchup101? Gary stared intensely at the new entry. He clicked on it with shaking fingers.

_"Name: Red Ketchup Age: 23 _

_Gender: Male _

_Looking for: a long term relationship with a F/M" _

Gary had to check twice at the last line. What did F/M mean? He stroked his chin. He was sure that this was Ashy-boy – who else would have a ridiculous name like Red Ketchup? But… was it Female/Male? Gary bit his lip. Ash was… bi? Gary rolled on his bed laughing. Seriously? Ashy-boy? Nah, his mommy wouldn't let him! Gary laughed harder. But, what if Ash was serious? Out of pure curiosity, Gary clicked the "email" button, and began to type, chuckling as his hands flew across the keyboard.

"I got an email!" Ash beamed. He was new to the internet, and Brock had had to teach him the ways of the "web", as Brock had phrased it. The internet, as Brock had philosophised, was very easy to use. But Ash still got excited over something as simple as an email. Misty, on a dare, had introduced him to internet dating the other day, and the poor boy was still flummoxed by it. He'd accidentally put F/M on his profile, making people who saw it think he was bi. Thing was… Misty was busy, and Brock was no help (he didn't actually care), so Ash had no way of changing it.

"That's good, dear!" Delia smiled at his enthusiasm. Of course, she didn't know why he was excited. Misty and Brock didn't dare tell Ash's mommy that he was meeting strangers over the internet… Ash hurriedly clicked on it, as if it would disappear if he didn't.

_"Hey, cutie! I'm not one for internet dating, but you seemed cute so I took the opportunity to email you! What are your hobbies? What's your fave colour? Reply soon, hon! Kisses! G.O. xxxx"_

Ash didn't understand most of the email. It was all gibberish and interwebz-speak. He'd have to get Brock to translate. But he wondered about the sender – G.O.? The username wasn't difficult – Umbreon13. THAT much he knew! It was a Pokemon! Ash smiled to himself. He'd make Sherlock Holmes quiver in his boots!

Gary literally LOL'd. That had to be the most hilarious thing he'd ever done in his life! _Poor Ashy_, he thought, wiping away a tear. There was a ping from his email inbox as he regained composure. He raised his eyebrows.

_"Dear Umbreon13,_

_I am not one for internet dating too, so maybe we could get through it together! Thank you for the compliment! I'd like to see you sometime too… perhaps send me a photo?"_

Gary coughed a laugh. He could see Brock's input there…

_"My hobbies are Pokemon battling, eating as much as I can, and beating my rivals' asses! Especially Paul!" _

Gary had to laugh. Predictable old Ash! If he'd sent this to someone else instead of Gary, who'd know who Paul was?

_"My favourite colour is either blue like the ocean or green like a forest. I know a ton of water and grass Pokemon, and I've probably caught them all, me being such a famous and intimidating Master and all!"_

Gary blew out his cheeks. What a little liar!

_"Now for my questions! Are you a boy or a girl? Do you like eating? Have you got any Pokemon? What's your real name? My real name is Red Ketchup. Thanks for your email! _

_AshKetchup101" _

Gary instantly started typing a reply.

Umbreon13 has sent a message to AshKetchup101: _"Hey Red! You sound very impressive! I do not wish to disclose my gender, and I have no photos since they were destroyed in a fire. But what are you? Boy or girl? I love eating – I do it everyday! I have lots of Pokemon. In fact, I'm a researcher, so I have many different types of Pokemon. Of course, you probably have all of them! My real name is Blue Oakley. Thank you very much for your email! Reply soon! Blue." _

AshKetchup101 has posted on Umbreon13's wall:_ "Hello Blue! What an unusual but pretty name! I'm sorry about the fire… but I don't mind if you're a boy or a girl – I have a lot of fun talking to you! I am a boy. I hope that doesn't offend you or put you off. I also eat everyday! What a coincidence! It is also uncanny that I have a friend who is a researcher, and your last names sound the same. Gary Oak – ever heard of him? Anyway, he's a big jerk. Unlike you, of course! You sound very nice. Talk back! Red." _

Umbreon13 has sent a message to AshKetchup101: _"Dearest Red, your email made my day! Thank you so much! You being a boy doesn't put me off don't worry! Maybe once I get to know you better I can tell you my gender… but not yet. That is very uncanny that you have a researcher friend. I cannot say I've heard of him, but I'm sure he is very handsome and famous and well-off. Tell me more about him – do you like him? Why is he a jerk? Blue."_

AshKetchup101 has posted on Umbreon13's wall: _"To Blue. Gary is a big jerk because he beats me in every Pokemon battle and I hate him for it. He rubs my nose in it, and looks all smug when he's near me. I don't really want to talk about it. And he is kind of handsome… and extremely well-off. He's a freaking millionaire! Sorry, but he is. Do you have anyone that ticks you off? Red." _

Gary knocked on Ash's door the day after the last email. An exuberant Ash opened it with a smile, his eyes widening and his smile faltering when he noticed it was Gary. Despite the rivalry, Ash kept a brave face on and welcomed Gary in.

"My mom isn't here." Ash hinted.

"Okay." Gary sat down on the sofa like he owned it. Ash growled.

"Is Pikachu okay?" Ash became worried.

"Yeah, no sweat, Ashy-boy!" Gary winked. Ash had sent Pikachu to Prof. Oak's house a few days ago, to help him get along with the other Pokemon while Ash travelled. Ash bridled – did Gary just wink at him?

"So…" Ash scuffed his feet.

"So, Red…" Gary grinned. Ash jolted.

"Blue?" Ash whispered. Gary nodded. Ash yelled out – "YOU'RE BLUE?"

"Yep!" Gary laughed. Ash made a fist, his arm itching to punch Gary in his smug face and make him REALLY blue! "Got a problem, Ashy-boy?"

"Yeah!" Ash shouted. He racked his brains. "Uh…"

"You can't think of one." Gary stated the obvious. Ash turned to Gary, his eyes blazing.

"Yeah I can! Just… uh… gimme a minute…" Ash mumbled, turning his back to his rival.

"Time's up, Red." Gary whispered. Ash swivelled round to find Gary right behind him, breathing on his neck. Ash yelped. He pushed Gary away, making himself stumble onto the couch and Gary onto the fireplace.

"What the Hell?" Ash jumped up and began pacing. Gary sighed heavily. He ignored Ash and went out the door, trying not to laugh.

_AshKetchup101 has started a chat._

AshKetchup101 says: _"YOU JERK!"_

Umbreon13 says: _"Red, I'm sorry. But seriously, you should have seen your face!"_

AshKetchup101 says: _"I HATE YOU, GARY OAK!"_

Umbreon13 says: _"My name is Blue." _

Delia noticed Ash's angst levels rising through the roof over the days. She was worried about her little boy, and was sure that that new-fangled computer gadget had caused it. She consulted Brock and Misty about it one day.

"What is up with that computer?" she'd said. Brock and Misty had exchanged glances and shrugged simultaneously.

"It's not the computer, Mrs Ketchum!" Misty had reassured her.

"It's what Ash is doi-" Brock began, but Misty whacked him with her mallet. Delia didn't look surprised – Misty whacked everyone.

"Finish off, Brock. What was Ash doing?" Delia had seemed inquisitive, out of love rather than to have some gossip-worthy info.

"Should we tell her?" Brock whispered to Misty. She nodded. They then proceeded to tell Ash's mommy about the ways of internet dating…

Mimey1234 has sent AshKetchup101 a message: _"Hello there! What's your name? Does your mom know you're on here? Thanks! Mimey xxx"_

AshKetchup101 has sent Mimey1234 a message: _"Hi! My name is Red Ketchup, like it says on my profile. What's yours? My mom doesn't actually know I'm on here, but screw her, right? Red xxx" _

Mimey1234 has posted on AshKetchup101's wall: _"ASH KETCHUM. This is your mother. How dare you tell a stranger that I am worthless! In case you didn't know, I am Mimey1234. So I have been getting your recent emails. Please leave this website at once!"_

Gary had been watching Ash and his mom fight over the internet from his hotel room. Out of all the questions he could have come up with, he kept returning to this one – where did Delia get a computer from? His grandfather? Probably. Gary felt a little guilty. He had provoked Ash into using the site more. But Gary tossed his head, feeling a little more arrogant. It was Brock and Misty's fault! They introduced him in the first place! Feeling better, he helped himself to the hotel's minibar.

A knock sounded on the door of the hotel room. Gary looked up from his cola, spilling it a little. He growled at the stain on his shirt, wiping it so the t-shirt stuck to him sexily. His fangirls at the windows squealed, taking pictures. Gary strutted to the door and swung it open, only to find Ash standing there angrily.

"Oh, hey Ash!" Gary said cheerfully. Ash growled.

"I hate you, Gary." Ash stomped his foot.

"Hate you too!" Gary smiled. He tipped the rest of the cola into his mouth, eying Ash as he did so. Ash's face grew redder every second, and Gary was sure that the boy was going to have a heart attack. "C'mere, sit down!" Gary pointed to the sofa. Ash obliged, some of the redness going from his face. Gary's fangirls disappeared as he looked round – they'd gotten good at hiding!

"Why do you think it's funny to mess with me?" Ash growled at Gary. The brunette's eyes widened.

"I don't think its funny…" Gary mumbled.

"Liar!" Ash yelled suddenly. Gary fell backwards. "You liar!"

Gary got up quickly. "Look, if you're gonna call me a liar, at least tone it down a bit!" Gary said in a low voice. Ash didn't hear him. The black-haired boy ran up to Gary and punched him in the chest. Gary's breath was flung out of him, making him blow back onto the floor. Ash stood over him, grinding his teeth.

"Character change!" one of the fangirls whispered. Her friends nodded excitedly, cameras at the ready.

"Look, Ash, please!" Gary wheezed, crawling to his knees. Ash kicked him over onto his back. Gary closed his eyes. He was sure that Ash was going to kill him. But he didn't. Gary lay there waiting for ages, eyes still closed. He opened one eye to find Ash gone. He breathed in slowly, counted to ten, and crawled onto the sofa, breathing hard.

A few days later, Gary checked the website.

_AshKetchup101 has no recent activity. _

The researcher leant back in his chair. He didn't want to hurt Ash… but it was too late. Gary grasped his hair – he'd been so stupid!

Umbreon13 sent AshKetchup101 a message: _"Hey, Ash. I'm really sorry. Forgive me?" _

AshKetchup101 sent Umbreon13 a message: _"No way, you douche. You ruined my life. I hate you. Go fuck a Pidgey." _

Umbreon13 sent AshKetchup101 a message: _"I love you, Ash. I don't want to hurt you. And the only one I want to fuck is…" _

AshKetchup101 sent Umbreon13 a message: _"Awwwww, that's so cute! You think I give a shit! Fact is, Gary Motherfucking Oak, I hate you. And that's totally disgusting, you gay fag." _

_AshKetchup101 has been suspended for disrespectful language. _

Gary should have laughed at the newest bulletin on Ash's wall, but it made him want to cry. Now he had no way of talking with Ash! He didn't really want to confront him at his house, and Delia had grounded Ash since she heard of him beating Gary up. The brunette was still fuming over that – a kid (his own age, but still!) had beaten HIM up! Gary growled.

"I need to see him." Gary decided.

The next day, Ash threw open the door, expecting to see Gary standing there. He even had a great comeback for everything possible that Gary said. He stood his ground, head held high. But his stance went unnoticed – it was Brock.

"Oh, hey Brock." Ash smiled, relaxing.

"Hey buddy!" Brock ruffled Ash's hair. Ash grinned. "I wanted to see how it was going, y'know, with BLUE?" Brock winked. Ash went bright red in anger.

"Get out." Ash growled at his friend. Brock smiled.

"Thought as much!" Brock laughed. Delia entered the living room, waving a hello at Brock. Brock took off his shoes and went to help Mrs Ketchum in the kitchen. Ash was about to shut the door when a shoe lodged in the frame, stopping him.

"Ouch!" grumbled a voice. Ash growled. He slammed the door repeatedly on the foot, making the guy outside gasp loudly.

"Go away, mother-" Ash yelled, but stopped abruptly when he noticed his mom poking her head round the kitchen door suspiciously. Ash grimaced, and let the guy in. Gary stepped into the room, hopping on his undamaged foot.

"Jeez, Ashy-boy! You really pack a punch!" Gary yelped. Ash turned his back on his rival, sauntering into the living room. Gary caught up to the boy, grabbing him by his shoulders and swinging him round.

"Leggo!" Ash squeaked.

"I love you, Ash." Gary whispered in Ash's ear before biting it. Ash gasped, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Gary worked his way down to Ash's lips, licking them quickly, and then poking his tongue through them to taste his teeth. Ash responded, mingling his own tongue with Gary's. The kiss ended slowly, the pair reluctant to let go of each other, contrary to Ash's earlier statement.

"Told ya!" Brock whispered delightedly to Delia. The woman nodded, annoyed more that Brock was right than her little boy kissing another boy. Gary laid his head on Ash's neck, a smile playing on his lips. Ash stroked Gary's spiky brown hair – bewildered at the character change that had come over him. He smiled to himself. If character changes had this much effect, why didnt everyone do them?

PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
